


Marriage? What Y'all Talkin' 'Bout?

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Erik is so done with everyone, Erik just wants to go home, M/M, marry or challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Blood doesn't mean family.





	Marriage? What Y'all Talkin' 'Bout?

**Author's Note:**

> The Black Panther fanfic bug bit me, and bit me hard it did. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy my contribution to this awesome fandom. :)
> 
> WARNING: The word ‘RAPE’ is mentioned once while speaking. However, no one was raped or harmed in the fic. Just in case the word may trigger some readers out there.
> 
> Let me just inform you, do not waste your time typing any hate comments. Those will be deleted before I respond to them and allow that negativity to be shown publicly and anywhere near my work.
> 
> If you see any errors, please POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

It should have been an easy job, Erik thinks while in his current situation.

Find Ulysses Klaue, a South African black-market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster, and take him back to Wakanda to stand trial.

It should have been an easy job, and it was, that is until Klaue tried to run while in Erik's custody and Erik shot him straight through the heart. Not thinking anything of it, Erik flew his body to the African nation and that was where all his troubles started.

It _was_ an easy job, that is until Erik was speaking to W'Kabi, leader of the Border Tribe and he bent down to open the body bag to show proof of having killed Klaue, he thought their shocked reaction was because of that, it was only when W'Kabi got in his face and grabbed the gold necklace with his father's ring on it that had fallen out of his shirt when he had bent over, demanding to know who he was that Erik realised there was more to his father than he knew.

Erik remained quiet as he was handcuffed with vibranium cuffs and brought before the tribal elders and the royal family. His eyes took in the different expressions of all the faces before him, but the ones that stood out the most were that of the royal family.

The man who sat on the throne, King T'Challa had his necklace wrapped around his hand and looked from it to Erik with curious intelligent deep brown eyes. The young girl standing beside him who he learned was princess Shuri was eyeing him with open interest and he could see the wheels turning in her head. But it was the reaction of the Queen Mother that intrigued him. 

When Erik had first entered the room, she looked as if she had seen a ghost, only for tears to form in her eyes but did not fall. 

"Who are you?"

Erik looked to his left to see that a woman, who looked as if she could be his great-great-grandmother had spoken. 

"My name is Erik N’Jadaka Stevens. I am an American Navy SEAL, black-ops soldier." Erik looked at each face as he addressed the room. "I am here on behalf of CIA agent, Everett Ross."

"How is my favourite coloniser?" Shuri asked teasingly and Erik smiled before he continued speaking.

"He asked me to capture and bring back the criminal Ulysses Klaue to stand trial. I sincerely apologise about that; he tried, and escape and I shot him, so I could only bring back a body."

"Where did you get this?" T'Challa asked, as he held up the ring on the chain, his eyes boring into Erik.

Knowing that he was being sized up and showing that he was not intimidated in the least, Erik squared his shoulders and held it head high.

"I inherited that from my father, when both he and my mother died in a car accident."

Hearing that his parents had died, and he was an orphan seemed to have struck a chord in the room as some of the faces that were scowling at him before had now soften. 

"And just who was your father?" Queen Mother Ramonda stepped forward and asked, her eyes looking at Erik with something like hope.

He knew something was up. Erik began calculating his chances of fighting his way out should it come to that but knew he would not be successful in the least. "My father's name was N'Jobu and he took my mother's maiden name 'Stevens' when they married."

There was a sudden hush when Erik revealed that information. 

"What?" No one answered. "What is it? What does my father's ring have to do with me bringing back Klaue's body to you as proof of his death?" Erik demanded, tired of being left of out the loop.

The reaction he got was the last the expected and it came from the Queen Mother as she rushed to him, tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile on her face. 

"Oh! Oh, my sweet prince!" She grasped his face in the softest hand he had ever felt, smiling up at him. "You have returned home to us."

"Ummm..." Erik looked around in confusion. "Does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?" He looked back at the Queen mother considering she still had his face grasped in her hands. "What do you mean by 'prince'?"

Instead of answering, she turned his head this way and that. 

"Oi lady," he said, forgetting that he was in a foreign country speaking to its Queen Mother. "Can you release me and tell me why you just called me 'prince'?"

"I knew you were N'Jobu's son the moment you walked in. You are the spitting image of him and you have the same cocky walk as him when he was your age."

Erik looked at her in shock. 

"You knew my father?"

"You knew his father?"

Erik, T'Challa and Shuri asked respectively simultaneously.

Queen Mother Ramonda, turned to face her children, drying her face with the sleeve of her dress as she held on to Erik's arm. "Yes, I knew his father, Prince N'Jobu, brother of former King T'Chaka."

T'Challa and Shuri's eyes slowly moved to look at Erik in utter surprise and where there was a hush before, there was a murmur that began low and started to increase in volume, but Erik could not hear what was being said as the blood rushed through his ears.

All the while growing up, Erik only knew that his father was from the continent of Africa, but he did not know from where exactly and his father never spoke about it. All he knew was that he had a falling out with his family and moved half way around the world to get away from them.

"Baba had a brother." Shuri said, her eyes wide with shock. "Holy shit." She exclaimed, and Erik laughed despite his current situation.

"Shuri!" Ramonda chastised and Shuri hurriedly apologised.

"Excuse me, Queen Mother." All eyes turned to look at an older gentleman who had something much larger than a simple piercing in his bottom lip. "Everyone here who were present during the early years of King T'Chaka reign, is aware that he had a brother, and while it is great that our lost Prince has found his way back to us," his eyes cut Erik, "we have serious problem of an inter-family war on our hands."

"Inter-family war?" Erik looked at Ramonda, " _what_  inter-family war?" He did not sign up for no fucking inter-family war.

The look on her face was one of painful hesitancy. "Since you are home where you belong, we now have two princes who have a rightful claim to the throne of Wakanda and the mantle of the Black Panther."

Erik heard everything she said but chose to focus on one aspect. "The fuck is the  _Black Panther_?"

There was a collective gasp at his choice of words and tone of voice, but Erik could not find it in himself to care. He had one job to do and now he's being told that his father was a prince of this prosperous African nation that so many thought was a third world country and so by right he is a prince that could claim the throne and title of whatever the hell the Black Panther was.

"The Black Panther Prince Erik," a new voice sounded behind them and Erik turned to see an older man dressed in purple robes with colourful embroidery, approach them. "Is the king and protector of Wakanda."

The man stopped a few feet from where Erik was standing and smiled at him warmly. "You truly are the spitting image of your father Prince Erik."

"Please, it's just Erik."

The man nodded in acknowledgement. "I am Zuri, an elder statesman of Wakanda and keeper of the heart-shaped herb that gives the Black Panther his or her powers."

"Ok," Erik drew out the two letters, wondering what the hell kind of Kool-Aid they were drinking here. "That is great and all, but it has nothing to do with me. I did my job and I would really like to leave now; I got some loose ends to tie up back home, such as retiring from the military life."

"Ah, but my prince it is not that simple." Another elder spoke up. "You are of royal blood, with a claim-"

"Yes, yes, I heard with a claim to the throne." Erik interrupted, starting to feel his patience slip with all this bullshit he was hearing.

"And as I said before, that has nothing to do with me. My father never once mentioned anything about being a prince of Wakanda. Hell, I did not even know where he was from, just that he was from Africa. I do not wish to claim the throne or the mantle of Black Panther. I just really want to get the hell out of here. Now." He growled the last part and was a little smug that some of the tribal members were looking at him with a bit of trepidation in their eyes. Maybe now they would allow him to be on his way.

"You cannot just say that you do not want what you have a rightful claim to cousin."

Erik turned and made eye contact with T'Challa who was out of his seat and standing a few feet from him and Erik was surprised to see that they were the same height. But hearing that over familiar word fall from his lips brought something ugly to the forefront of Erik and he smiled maliciously, allowing his gold bottom canines to show, satisfied with the shocked gasp at all who saw them which sounded through the room.

"We ain't family bruh. And what kind of fucked up shit is that? I can't say 'no' to shit I don't want?" He eyed the room. "That ain't diplomacy, that is tyranny."

Apparently, that was a great insult as he saw T'Challa's eyes blaze with a quiet anger.

"Say what you want about our customs, but they are your customs as well _Prince_  Erik."

Erik laughed mirthlessly. "Excuse me  _auntie,_  could you just step back a little please." Ramonda looked at him with open question but did as requested and as soon as she was out of his personal space Erik jumped, tucking his knees to his chest and brought his cuffed hands down and under his feet before they hit the ground again so that his hands were in front of him.

Once he was on his feet the saw that the stoic looking women with spears were all in a fighting stance with their spears pointed at  _him_. But he paid them no further mind as he focused back on T'Challa.

"Let me tell you something  _King_ _Kitty_ , 1)," he held up a finger, "my pops was from here,  _not me_. 2) Your customs sure as hell ain't mine, so you can take them shove them up your royal ass."

At his outright rudeness to the current King of Wakanda, there was an uproar in the council room, but he heard nothing as he stared down the man before him.

"Zuri." T'Challa spoke, his eyes never leaving Erik's. "What are our options since  _Erik_ ," he said the name of if it tasted foul in his mouth and Erik smirked, "do not want the throne or Black Panther mantle?"

"Well, my king, Prince Erik-"

"Just Erik." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Erik," Zuri corrected himself, "may challenge you for the throne and the mantle."

Erik groaned in frustration, "I am not here to challenge anyone for any throne. I was just doing my job and seeing as how I have brought the wanted criminal back here, albeit a little dead, I will just be on my way."

"Or," Zuri continued, "he can marry someone from the royal family. Preferably the current ruler, so that the power is shared equally."

"The fuck?!" Erik exclaimed. "What the fuck do you mean 'marry'? I ain't marrying anyone, let alone someone who is supposedly my cousin."

"Well, it's not unheard of in Wakanda." Zuri explained. "About seventy-five years ago, we had two rulers who were married, to each other who were female and were first cousins."

"That is just sick. Ow!" Erik turned incredulous eyes on Ramonda. "Did you really just hit me?"

"Yes, and I will do it again. Watch your mouth."

"Sorry." He grumbled properly chastised. "Sorry for insulting y'all, but those are not my customs. No one aside from the people in this room need to be privy to who I am, and I can just go back to America as if none of this happened."

Zuri looked at him, an apology written on his face.

"What?" 

"Erik, I was not here when I found out who you were. I was down in the meditation room."

Erik's face fell. "No."

"I am sorry, but word travels fast here and so almost everyone especially those of the Border Tribe knows who you are and as a result you have no choice but to either challenge T'Challa or marry him."

"And those are the only two choices."

"I am afraid so Erik."

Erik closed his eyes, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He opened his eyes and held out his still bound hands to T'Challa. "May I have my property?"

T'Challa looked at the ring in his hands and walked closer to drop it in Erik's hands who immediately placed it back around his neck. 

"I need to make a phone call to Everett Ross."

"Of course." T'Chall replied. "You may use-"

"I have my own phone." Erik snapped. "I just need some privacy and these cuffs off."

"Of course." The ever benevolent king nodded his head and one of the women with the spear came over and unfastened the cuffs. "Come with me, I will give you a room for your phone call." 

Erik followed T'Challa, his mind whirling with thought after thought of how to get out of this rather fucking ridiculous situation.

* * *

The room to where T'Challa led Erik was the most luxurious room he had ever seen much less had the privilege to set foot in. There were floor to ceiling windows allowing the natural light to come in as well as giving a fantastic view of the Wakandan forest and in the distance, he could see a waterfall. 

The bed was huge and looked extremely comfortable and the same could be said for the couch and arm chair that were at opposite ends of the room. There was a walk-in closet and from his view point Erik could see that it was filled with clothes. There were two other doors that were closed, one he figured was the bathroom and the other he had no idea. There was a personal touch to the room as there were tons of pictures on the dresser and on the two night stands on either side of the bed were books and a tablet.

Erik turned to T'Challa who had been observing him as he took in the room and wealth around him.

"Whose room is this?"

"It is mine."

"You mean to tell me, that you could not have found any other room aside from your bedroom?"

T'Challa merely shrugged and Erik wanted to throttle him. 

"Yeah, well if your  _majesty,_ " his tone mocking "would be so kind to exit the room so that I can have some privacy." Erik stared down T'Challa as he walked to the huge oak doors with etchings filled with vibranium in them. 

"You may call me 'T'Challa' we are family after all." He smirked as Erik flipped him off and closed the door quietly behind him.

Once he was sure that T'Chall was not going to come back, Erik hurriedly dialed a number he knew by heart and listed as the line rang.

"Ross!" Erik hissed into his phone. "I am going to  _murder you_." He said as soon as the call was picked up.

 _"Really?"_  Everett sounded unaffected by the threat.

"Kill you dead. What the fuck kinda messed up assignment did you send me on? The people here are fucking crazy!" 

_"Come now Erik, I am sure it's not that bad."_

"Not that-" Erik removed the phone from his ear looked at it and put it back to his ear. "Ross, they are talkin' crazy, saying that since I am a Prince of Wakanda, that I am eligible for the throne and that I would have to either challenge King T'Challa for the throne and mantle of  _Black Panther_ or marry him and share the throne equally." He took a deep breath. "They are not allowing me to leave."

There was a long pause on the other end of the call.  _"Erik, I get the feeling that I am missing something important in this conversation. So, how about you start at the beginning."_

Erik started at the beginning where he had met the leader of the Border Tribe and told him of what happened up to T'Challa lending him his room for the private conversation.

"Ross, I am only here to do my job and that is it. I do not know these people and now they are basically holding me against my will!"

Everett sighed on the other line,  _"give me a few minutes. I am going to call T'Challa and sort this out."_

"Please do, I wanted to leave yesterday."

Erik ended the call. He was suddenly bone tired and sat down heavily on the bed, - _T'Challa's bed-_  his traitorous mind reminded him. Not that he cared when he allowed his body to fall back on it so that his upper body was flat on the bed, while his feet remained on the floor. It seemed like a life time before his phone rang when it had only been ten minutes.

 _"Do you want the good news or bad news first?"_ Ross asked him when he answered the call.

Erik closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Bad news first."

 _"Ok, so the council of Wakanda, as well as the royal family are concerned that you may change your mind about wanting the throne. As a result, you will not be allowed to leave until you..."_ He trailed off.

"1. They can't keep me here bruh; that is a hostage situation. I am an American soldier; do they really want an international situation on their hands? And 2. until I do what?"

_"Either challenge T'Challa for the throne or..."_

"I swear man, if you trail off with your words one more time, Imma beat your lily white ass through the phone."

_"Or marry T'Challa and have an equal share of the throne. There is no way around it and I tried the international situation as well. I am sorry Erik."_

There was a moment of silence.

Erik heard the creaking of his phone and realised that he was gripping it too hard, close to breaking it. 

"The fuck man?! You were supposed to get me out of this country, not arrange a very unwanted marriage for me."

 _"I know. I know."_ Everett sounded contrite.  _"I tried. I swear I did Erik. But you have the ring and royal blood running through your veins. They are worried."_

"But I do not want any of that. I just want to come home."

_"Well according to them you are home. Their lost prince is home and they want to keep you."_

"Ross- I-I" Erik was close to panicking, something he had not done since two cops showed up at his dorm room to inform him that his parents had been killed in a car accident.

_"Hey, you will not go through this alone. I am flying out right now, so whatever you decide to do, you will not be by yourself."_

Erik closed his eyes, breathed deep and reigned in his emotions. He had been in too many life and death situations for something as outrageous as this to do him in. 

"Ross, I think I have a third solution."

 _"Yeah?"_  

Erik heard a car door slam and the engine start and knew Ross was making good on his word to come to Wakanda to support him.

"Yeah, I will wait until you get it to share it with the class."

_"Ok, T'Challa is sending a jet for me, so I should be there by tonight the latest."_

"I will be waiting."

* * *

True to his word, Everett Ross was there by night fall courtesy of Wakanda's advanced air transport and Erik was feeling a million times better now that he had someone he knew in his corner. He watched as Ross exited the jet and greeted T'Challa, Ramonda and Shuri before walking over to him.

"I never thought I would be giving away the young man I consider a son, this soon to be married." Was Ross's greeting and Erik merely rolled his eyes before pulling him into a hug in front of the royal family and body guards.

"Make all the jokes you want." Erik whispered in his ear, "I am about to beat them at their own game."

They parted, and Ross smirked up at him. "I expected nothing less from you."

"Time to bend heaven."

"And if you can't."

Erik's smirk was one of a man who was used to getting out of sticky situations. "Then I will raise hell."

Erik was permitted to return to his small plane to collect his overnight bag that he always had when on missions. He was accompanied by T'Challa as well as two bodyguards and he remained stone faced during the journey to and from. T'Challa learning within the first ten minutes of the trip, that the man he just found out was his cousin would not speak to him and decided to remain quiet for the rest of the time they had to spend in each other's company.

Upon returning to the palace, he and Ross were given rooms for the night beside each other and invited to a late supper with the royal family. Having nothing on him but the changes of clothes in his overnight bag, a pair of black cargo pants and a clean white t-shirt, Erik got dressed, refusing to wear the clothes that were provided for him by the palace attendants. Ross had his back when he wore a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and no tie instead of the clothes provided for him as well.

"It's all about the small acts of rebellion." Erik said beneath his breath as they were escorted to the dining hall.

The royal family were already there when they arrived. T'Challa seated at the head of the table, with his mother sitting to his left and Shuri to his right. 

"My favourite coloniser," Shuri called out, a bright smile on her face, "come sit beside me."

Ross looks at Erik and shrugs in a  _'what can you do'_  manner. Erik is about to sit in the seat next to his friend when Ramonda speaks up. 

"Erik, come and sit here."

Erik looks between her, the seat and Ross who gives a jerk of his head in the direction of which he beckoned. With a sigh, he walked around the table, avoiding T'Challa's eyes as he passed him to sit beside the Queen Mother.

There was an awkward silence as Erik stared down at his plate, Shuri stared at him with open glee, Ramonda with a look in her eyes as if she had gained another child and T'Challa as if he was trying to figure out his new-found cousin.

"Well this is lovely." Ross said, drawing all eyes to him as he looked around the table, his eyes landing on Erik who gave him a disbelieving look. "What?"

Erik rolled his eyes and finally,  _finally,_ looked at T'Challa. "How 'bout we just get this charade over with bruh? I  _do not_ want  _anything_ from you. Not your throne, not to be head kitty-"

"Black Panther." T'Challa corrected.

"-and certainly not your fucking hand in marriage." Erik spoke over him. 

"Erik." Ross chided.

"No, Everett, this is utter fuckery." He was angry and only getting angrier by the minute from that cool, unaffected look on T'Challa's face. "I want nothing from you people. Why can't you seem to understand that?"

"Because your word is not good enough for us." T'Challa answered him coolly.

Erik felt his left eye twitch from the stress. " _Not good enough_?" He was up and out of his seat in a flash as was Ross and the Dora Milaje were now in an attack position, their spears pointed at him _again_. "Let me show you just how good my word is when I shove my foot up your ass!"

"Hey! Erik!" Ross was leaning over the table, his eyes hard as he looked from Erik to the ruthless women standing behind him with their sharp spears all pointed on him. "Erik." He called again, waiting until he had the young man's attention. "You said that you had a third option to all this."

"Yes." He bit out, his eyes snapping back to T'Challa whose eyes never left him.

"Then share it with us instead of starting a fight at the dinner table."

Erik dropped himself back down in his seat refusing to admit that he was close to pouting. "I will not challenge T'Challa for his throne. There are too many variables where that is concerned; I can best him and win the fight, or it can happen the other way around. The one thing I cannot do however, is throw the fight should I choose to challenge him. My principles would not allow me to do so."

"So, you choose marriage." T'Challa said, his dark eyes on Erik.

"Yes, but with one condition."

"If it is within reason."

"Nah son, you ain't hearing me." Erik sat back in his seat, a smirk on his face. "I will marry you, but it will be a marriage only to appease the minds of your people. I will not remain here. I will not rule by your side. I will return to  _my_  home; America and we will never see each other again."

Everyone around the table was quiet as Erik's words were processed.

T'Challa eyed him coolly. "I reject that condition."

"Ah well," Erik raised his hands in a  _'what can you do'_  manner, the smile on his face one of a man who was again a step ahead of the rest. "Ross I am going to call Tony Stark and inform him of my predicament. I am sure the media would love  _'American Soldier Held Hostage by Wakandan Royal Family'._  That would make a damn good headline." He levelled T'Challa with a cold look, "they would flock to it like vultures and eat it up."

"Erik, there is no need to involve Stark." Ross spoke up, knowing the shit storm that would create.

"No, I should involve him. I am sure the world would love to know the wealth that is Wakanda." 

T'Challa was up and out his seat, leaning over the table, his eyes blazing with anger. "Threaten my country one more time."

Erik got up, mirroring his posture, "do not allow me to leave this country and I  _will_  do a lot more than just threaten it."

Tensions were high and everyone in the room knew one wrong word would turn into an all-out brawl between the two men.

"I can see why my dad left this fucking place in the dust if this family is anything to go by and I only met you today." Erik ran a hand through his short dreads in frustration. "I came here to finish what should have been a fucking simple job. Are you all that desperate for family that you will not listen to my request to leave as peacefully as possible?" He looked around the table, Shuri was looking down at the table, Ramonda and T'Challa's eyes were still on him.

"We," he gestured to himself and them, "ain't family. My family died in a car accident when I was nineteen and my only other family member is sitting right there." He pointed at Ross. “Just because we got the same blood flowing through our veins don't mean we family. Family don't start with blood. Now, if you cannot agree to my conditions then just send me on my way before this turn ugly."

"I think we should-" the Queen Mother began to speak only to be cut off by Shuri.

"Accept his conditions brother." All eyes turned to the teenage genius. "We are only going in circles with this argument. Just marry him to show that there will be no fight for the throne and let him live his life the way he wants."

Shuri turned her big intelligent brown eyes on Erik and he felt as if he had been stabbed by the sadness he saw in them. "Other than us three, you are the only other member of the royal family. We do not know why uncle N'Jobu left. We did not even know we had an uncle much less a cousin and I do not wish to see you driven away like he was."

She turned those eyes on T'Challa and Erik knew that if he stayed in her presence any longer, she would manipulatively have him wrapped around all her fingers. "Please brother."

T'Challa sighed and closed his eyes in resignation, "I will accept your option with a condition of my own."

"Shoot."

"You do not have to remain here in Wakanda, but you will come to visit every three months."

Erik scoffed, "go to hell. I am sure if I ever set foot here again, you all will just lock me up in a tower somewhere. Try again."

T'Challa clenched his jaw and Erik had the passing thought of how many times people had refused this man, this  _King_ of what he wanted. 

"Fine, we will exchange emails and a phone call at least once a week. And if you like, you may visit whenever you wish. I am sure that is a reasonable enough condition."

"Fine." Erik agreed, dropping back into his seat. "When is this damn prison sentencing?"

Ross rolled his eyes. "Please stop cursing and marriage is not a prison sentence Erik."

"It is when I am being forced into it."

"Is that your main issue?" T'Challa asked. "Not that you are marrying another man or the fact that I am your cousin?"

"1) It is 2018. 2) I am not touching that last part with a ten foot pole. So, when is the sentencing?"

Both T'Challa and Shuri looked at Ramonda. "Sure, give me the hard part of informing him of the date."  She looked at Erik, "the ceremony will be held tomorrow at noon."

A dropped pin could have been heard in the ensuing silence. It was only broken by hysterical laughter. Erik was laughing so hard, tears began to stream down his face.

"Y'all are fucking hilarious." He pushed away from the table and stood. "I am going to bed. Good night." His tone was final, and no one stopped him as he left the dining hall.

* * *

The palace was buzzing with activity the next day in preparation for the wedding ceremony that would be taking place in a few short hours. Erik woke up feeling nothing but dread in his stomach and made it clear that he would only eat breakfast with Ross.

"Is there any way to sneak me out of the country?" Erik asked, pushing around some fruit on his plate, having eaten literally nothing since the lunch he had the day before, before flying into Wakanda and what he had yet to find out would be his undoing. Hindsight really is a bitch.

"I have run through every scenario in my head and none of them ends well." Ross eyed Erik and his plate. "You really should eat something. It's is going to be a long ceremony since they are combining the wedding and coronation."

"I can't." He pushed the plate away and rested his head in the empty space. "I feel sick."

Ross reached across the table to run his fingers through Erik's hair. "Listen, just think of your training. Get in there, do your job and get out. I will be right there by your side."

Erik shifted his head, so that it was his chin that was supporting its weight on the table to look at Ross. "I wonder if they tried forcing my pops into a marriage and that is why he left."

"We will never know."

"No, we won't."

Their breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal two of the palace attendants. "Good morning Prince Erik, Agent Ross." They greeted. "We are here to get Prince Erik ready for the wedding."

Ross left them to it and for and two hours Erik was bathed and pampered with sweet smelling soaps, oils, and lotions. His hair was oiled with a hair oil only found in Wakanda. The palace attendants then dressed him in a pair of dark blue pants and a robe the same shade of blue with silver stitching along the collar, cuffs and the hem. 

Erik looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his bedroom and saw a man whom he did not recognise looking back at him.

"It's time my prince."

With a tired sigh, Erik nodded and followed the attendants out the room.

The ceremony was being held in the throne room, upon arriving, Erik could hear the low murmurs of the crowd in attendance through the heavy oak door laced with vibranium. 

Due to Erik's military training he could tell that someone was behind him and he turned to come face to face with T'Challa.

"Oh, it's you." He said dryly as his eyes took in the outfit he was wearing, similar in style to what Erik had on, only T'Challa's own was of a dark purple. He did not miss the way T'Challa's eyes travelled the length of his body with a heat behind the look, that Erik was not going to examine closely.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Erik pointed at the closed doors. "Waiting at the end of the aisle for me?"

T'Challa smiled warmly, "no cousin, we will walk in side by side to show the country that we are equals from the start." 

Erik nodded, "do we have to hold hands? Link them? what do we do?" The answer to his question was T'Challa reaching out his hand. Erik looked at it as if he was looking at a poison snake. 

"Erik, please."

At the quiet request, he took the hand and was surprise to find that it was warm and soft. The doors opened, and they were greeted to the sight of almost the entire country's population packed into the throne room. All eyes turned to face them, there was not a sound to be heard. 

"Let's go." T'Challa said and together they walked down the path that led to the throne.

Erik had to mentally correct himself, when he saw the second identical throne when previously there had been only one. Standing before the thrones were Queen Mother Ramonda, Princess Shuri, Zuri and Everett Ross who gave Erik a supportive smile. Erik gave a small smile back in return that T'Challa noticed.

"I am hurt. I am to be your husband in a few minutes and you have yet to grace me with a smile." He teased.

"Bruh," Erik began under his breath, "just be happy that I have not shoved my foot up your royal ass." He tightened his grip on T'Challa's hand purposely, feeling satisfied when he felt T'Chall sublety try to jerk his hand free. "Now, now, cuz, can't go letting my hand go, we have to show that we are equals from the start." He threw T'Challa's words back at him.

They finally reached the front of the throne room.

Zuri began the ceremony by blessing the couple, the royal family, those in attendance and the people of Wakanda. For Erik's benefit the entire ceremony was in English and while it was not the same as western weddings, there were some aspects that were similar, such as the couple facing each other and joining hands.

Erik was barely listening, his eyes looking at a spot on the wall over T'Challa's right shoulder.

"And now the couple will exchange the vows they have written for each other."

That got Erik's attention. "Wait, what?" He looked at Zuri and then T'Challa.  _"No one said anything about exchanging vows."_  He whispered harshly to T'Challa under his breath who merely smiled at him and Erik had the sudden itch to wipe that smile from his face  _violently_.

T'Challa opened his mouth and began speaking, ignoring Erik's attempt at setting him on fire with his scowl. His words spoken were of hope. Hope that they could get to know each other and develop a deep and strong bond and rule Wakanda together.

Erik wanted to scoff at the flowery words, but he knew T'Challa was being sincere.

It was soon Erik's turn to say his vows and he had no idea what to say. He felt T'Challa squeeze his hands in encouragement.

"T'Challa, I promise to be honest with you. I will honour and cherish what we are creating here today in front of all these witnesses."

There was still a smile on T'Challa's face, however, it did not reach his eyes, as he knew what Erik had just said was complete and utter bullshit. However, their audience seemed not to have noticed anything amiss. Having both said their vows, still holding hands, T'Challa and Erik walked up the platform and took their respective thrones beside each other.

Zuri stood off to the side, beaming brightly. "I would like to present, the rulers of Wakanda, King T'Challa and King Erik."

There was am uproar of cheering that Erik could barely hear himself think. "Hey." He leaned closer to T'Challa who tilted his head so that Erik could speak directly in his ear.

"If I am a king now, where is my crown?"

T'Challa looked at him, "we do not wear crowns."

"Oh," Erik fell back in his seat, looking out at the massive crowd, "bummer."

* * *

The celebration after the ceremony was crazy. Representatives from the different tribes came before them, presenting them with gifts and then the citizens came forward to offer their congratulations and blessings, meanwhile Erik's stomach was trying to eat him alive and he was severely regretting not trying to eat something during breakfast. Not to mention that the chair - sorry  _throne_  - he was sitting on was not very comfortable and his ass had fallen asleep. 

He had no idea how T'Challa did it, but he was ready to kill someone just for a much more comfortable seat. 

The person next in line to greet him was Ross and Erik smile brightly, getting up from his seat to pull the man he always thought of as a second father into a bone crushing hug.

"I am sorry Erik." He softly whispered, "if I had known that you were a long-lost prince and that this would happen, I would never have asked you to do the job. It’s just that T'Challa is a friend and I knew you were the most capable."

Erik released him from the hug but still hand his hands clasped around his shoulders. "What's done is done. No use crying over spilled milk."

Ross looks him over, "you look good. Your father would have been so proud of you."

Erik laughs, "yeah, I am sure he is turning in his grave, wondering what I am doing marrying into the family he left."

"No, I am sure he would understand."

The share another smile, before there was an announcement that the food was now ready to be served.

"Food!" Erik said.

"I told you to eat something." Ross said.

"Erik."

At the sound of his name, Erik turned to see T'Challa standing by him. his arm held out to him. "Come, as rulers, we enter last through another entrance." Erik looked at the extended arm and then back at him and scoffed.

"Lead the way because I am not linking arms with you."

"Please do remember that the eyes of Wakanda are on us. Try to be a bit more civil for a while longer." T'Challa requested, jutting out his arm again for Erik to take.

"Just do it Erik." Ross said, having watched the exchange. "You just have a few more hours and then you are back home tomorrow."

"Fine." Erik reluctantly and very grudgingly took T'Challa's arm and was led out of the room via the king's private tunnel.

As they walked, four of the Dora Milaje guards were with them; two each a few steps behind and in front of them. It was quiet, aside from their footsteps echoing.

"I know that this has not been easy for you." T'Challa began speaking and Erik clicked his tongue. "But thank you for choosing marriage instead the challenge."

Erik released a bitter and brittle laugh. "As if I had a fucking choice. I do not want to rule and y'all clutching your pearls thinking that I would come back here for a throne that was never mine from the start. At least this way I get to leave and get away from you."

"I guess this would be a bad time to inform you that the marriage needs to be consummated." 

That brought Erik to a sudden halt, causing him to jerk T'Challa to a stop as well. He ripped his arm from T'Challa and whirled angrily on him. The Dora Milaje guards taking a fighting stance at his aggressive posture, but he could not find a single fuck to give.

"Tell me you are fucking joking."

T'Challa remains quiet, his dark eyes boring into Erik’s and he knew it was no joke.

Erik was shaking from the force of the anger coursing through his veins and he had to stop himself from wrapping his hands around his new husband's throat. 

"If you think, I am going to be held hostage, forced to marry you and at the end of it all, spread my legs for you, you are sorely mistaken."

"Erik-"

"Shut up!" Erik roared, his voice echoing in the small narrow space and he distantly heard the guards shifting, getting ready for a possible attack. "You better be prepared to  _rape_  me because I will not have sex with you willingly." He hissed out and T'Challa reared back as if he had been physically slapped.

Having said his piece, Erik angrily stormed off, brushing pass the two Dora Milaje guards who were in front. 

"You can go fuck yourself your  _majesty_." He yelled in parting.

* * *

Erik knew that all through the reception, he looked as if he wanted to murder someone and he did. He wanted to murder everyone in the dining hall except for Ross, who kept shooting concern looks in his direction from where he sat.

T'Challa was smart in not trying to start a conversation with him and aside from holding hands as they walked in, Erik was doing his best to create a chasm between them as they sat side by side at the head table. It was only when Erik had excused himself from the table for the fifth time to go the 'bathroom' that T'Challa had made the announcement, that he and his new husband would be retiring from the celebrations.

They were sent off with cheers and a few whistles which Erik ignored in favour of all but running from the dining hall resulting in T'Challa having to catch up.

"Erik." He said once he was by his side again making the mistake of putting his hand on the small of Erik's back.

Erik reacted instantaneously, grabbing the offending appendage and twisting it viciously, not giving two flying fucks about the ruthless bodyguards who were now pointing at him with their spears; that had seemed to happen a lot in the past few hours they knew each other, he idly noted. The only reason they did not attack him was T'Challa telling them to stand down.

"Try the again and I will rip your arm from your body and beat your ass with it son." 

T'Challa sighed as if he were dealing with a child. "Where are you going Erik?" He called out as he watched the man stomp his way down the large hallway.

"To my fucking my room!" Was the response.

Erik was furious. He just wanted to get away from everyone, but he could feel T'Challa walking behind him, no matter that he was a good distance down the hallway. Finally, back in his room, Erik slammed the door and dropped himself down heavily on his bed, curling up on his side and drawing his legs up to his chest, holding them tight to him.

He ignored the opening and closing of his bedroom door. His eyes were closed and remained so even when he felt the bed dip in front of him.

"Go away."

He felt a hand touching his hair and a soft, smooth voice say his name. "Erik."

Opening an eye, he saw T'Challa mirroring his pose and sighed, "you here to claim your prize?"

"You are not my prize cousin."

He laughed mirthlessly, "I ain't your cousin bruh."

The hand moved from his hair to his face, stroking along his cheek bone. "No, you are so much more now. We are husbands and I wish to cherish you. I will not force myself on you. I am not that type of man."

"How noble of you." Erik laughed, and rolled over so that his back was to T'Challa. 

T'Challa did not relent. He began stroking Erik's back through his robe, feeling his muscles tense under the fabric and his touch. T'Challa eased up slightly so that he could look down on Erik and moved his hand so that it brushed over Erik's neck. 

"Erik." 

His name was said like a prayer, a benediction and he felt long elegant fingers trail along his jaw to his chin and felt a pressure as his head was gently turned. With a sigh he opened his eyes to look at T'Challa.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss."

Erik did not resist as T'Challa slowly lowered his head to claim his lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. His eyes were still open, watching as T'Calla eased back a little, gentle dark brown eye with a smidge of gold in them glancing down at him. T'Challa smiled at him before once more, leaning down to connect their lips, this time deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue against Erik's lips.

Again, Erik allowed the kiss and soon T'Challa had Erik pinned beneath him. They were touching from lips to legs. T'Challa slowly and skillfully stripped Erik of his robe, before doing to the same to himself so that their skin touched each other's.

At some point, Erik's legs had parted, allowing T'Challa lay between them and slowly grind his hardened cock against Erik's who moaned, as he pinched his exposed nipples.

"So beautiful, my beloved." T'Challa breathed into the skin of Erik's neck.

Erik wrapped his legs around T'Challa's waist and flipped them so that he was on top. He sat up, straddling T'Challa's waist and smiled down at him devilishly before getting off him and the bed. He picked up his robe as a confused and aroused T'Challa looked at him in confusion.

"Erik-?"

"You really thought I was going to have sex with you?" He shrugged the robe back on, his eyes as cold as ice. "I may have married you, but I will be damned before I allow you to touch my body." 

"Erik, please-" T'Challa tried again.

"No, here." Erik tossed his robe to him. "There's the door." He jerked his head in the direction of said doors. "Out."

T'Challa stood and took a step towards him, only for Erik to take a step back.

"Try to get close to me again and Imma deck you so hard, your ancestors will feel it son." His voice was dangerous.

T'Challa held up his hands in surrender, his eyes sad and Erik scoffed. "Stop looking at me like I kicked your kitten, put your fucking robe back on and get out. I have an early morning tomorrow and I need my sleep."

"Good night Erik. I wish you pleasant dreams."

"And I wish I had never taken this job and met you."

"Well, I am glad that you did."

Erik raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "do you always have to have the last word?"

"Not always." T'Challa smiled slightly.

Having had a long day that he had wanted no part of, Erik was experiencing great difficulty in keeping a tight leash of control on his temper. Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, Erik made his way over to the bedroom doors and harshly opened one side. 

"Good night, your  _majesty_." 

Finally, with a tired sigh, T'Challa exited the room and Erik closed and locked the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

Erik was buzzing with restless energy, wanting to get in his plane and in the air before anyone changed their minds about him leaving.

"Had too little sleep and too much coffee?" Ross asked from where he stood beside him. They were awaiting the arrival of the royal family out by the 'airstrip' where Erik had landed his plane when he had first arrived two days ago, which felt like a life time ago.

"I just want to get out of here."

Just then they heard a vehicle approaching and saw something looking like a military style vehicle come to a stop a few feet from them, from which a few bodyguards and the royal family alighted from.

Erik stood tall as they all approached, his face not betraying how he felt. 

"I swear, if he tries to kiss me I am going to commit murder." He said under his breath, lips not moving at all.

"Just behave for a few more minutes Erik." Ross replied, a diplomatic smile on his face.

"Everett, Erik." T’Challa greeted with a warm smile.

"T'Challa, Queen Mother, Shuri." Ross greeted, accepting the hug Shuri gave him.

"Sup." Erik said.

Queen Mother Ramonda moved forward into Erik's personal space, once again taking his face into her hands. "I am sorry that it took so long for us to meet, and then to meet in such a fashion." Her thumbs were stroking his cheeks bones, just like his father did to him when he was a small boy. "I know that you do not consider us family, but since you walked into the throne room, I no longer had two children but three. Please know that you are welcome here anytime, to stay as long as you want."

Erik, suddenly feeling a lump of emotion in his throat swallowed, trying to dislodge it. "Thanks, Imma keep that in mind."

She smiled gently at him and bent his head to kiss his forehead, like his mother used to do.

Shuri was next. "Hold out your wrist."

"What for?" He asked even as he did as told. "What are these?" Erik touched the the bracelet she had placed on his wrist.

"Kimoyo Beads. I made them myself." She beamed, looking absolutely pleased with herself.

"Uhhh, thanks? It's nice."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "It is basically like an  _Apple Iwatch_  just a million times more advanced."

Erik's eyes widened, "say what now sis?"

"I know you do not want to stay here." Shuri lowered her head, looking up at Erik from beneath her eyelashes, "and that you do not want us."

"Oh, come now, that is just unfair. Do not look at me like that kid." Erik was right, if he hung out with this sixteen-year-old genius, she would have him wrapped around all ten of her fingers. 

"With this we can stay in touch. Emails, video calls, phone calls, text messages, whatsapp. We can send pictures to each other." She gave him a crash course of each bead as she spoke. "Just use it, keep in touch. Please."

Erik sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her wrap her tiny arms around his waist. "How can anyone say 'no' to you?"

"They don't." He heard the smile in her voice. Releasing her, Shuri stepped back and all eyes looked at T'Challa who had yet to approach Erik.

"I would like to speak to Erik alone." He said, and having heard the king give a command, the others who were present began drifting away, Ross included.

Erik reached out and grabbed his arm. "Ross!" He hissed.

"You'll be ok Erik." Ross assured as he gently pried Erik's fingers from his jacket sleeve. Erik could only watch as they all made their way towards the vehicle that had transported the royal family to the airstrip and he groaned in frustration.

"Erik, cousin."

Erik glared at T'Challa. "Try again."

T'Challa smirked, " _husband_."

"Go to hell." Erik said from between gritted teeth.

His words did not seem to faze T'Challa in anyway as he simply smiled at the man standing before him. "I am sad to see you leave so soon."

"Not soon enough." Erik commented.

"Erik, please, do not be difficult." T'Challa licked his lips and Erik wanted to kick himself for how quick he glanced down to track the movement with his eyes. "I know that this has been difficult for you, but I do wish to get to know my long lost cousin, now husband."

He took a step closer to Erik, close enough to grasp one of his hands, bringing it up to his lips, T'Challa kissed Erik's palm before holding it to his chest so that Erik could feel his beating heart. "Just give us a chance. That is all I ask of you." His eyes were imploring.

Erik pulled back his hand from T'Challa whose face fell immediately. "Can I leave now your  _majesty_?"

T'Challa swallowed and stepped back, "yes, you may. Safe trip Erik."

"Oi, Ross time to get our asses in the air!" He said instead of replying to T'Challa.

He was already in the pilot's seat by the time Ross sat down beside him.

"Fucking finally." He said as they took off, his plane climbing higher and higher into the air until they flew through the cloaking shield and out of Wakandan air space.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since returning from Wakanda and Erik had retired from the military. He returned to his alma mater  _M.I.T.,_ where he began working on his PhD in Engineering. Erik threw his all into his doctoral thesis and staying occupied since returning to civilian life after so many years in the military.

He kept in touch with Shuri and Ramonda, chatting almost daily with the teenage tech genius, telling her about his progress with his thesis and bouncing ideas off each other. With Ramonda, he told her of his father's new life in America, up until he died and told him of his father’s life in Wakanda before he left.

However, where T'Challa was concerned, he would only send emails in response to ones T'Challa had sent previously and he kept phone calls with him short, never accepting any video calls from him. That is why, on a regular Wednesday night, as Erik was typing away on his laptop, with background music playing low he was startled when there were three firm knocks on his apartment door.

Getting up, Erik retrieved his gun and cautiously made his way to the door. Checking the peephole, he opened the door violently, almost taking it off it's hinges.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

T'Challa, flanked by four Dora Milaje, forming a semi-circle around him merely smiled in response. "Good evening to you too Erik."

"The fuck T'Challa?" Erik asked, ignoring all niceties.  

“May I come in.”

With an exasperated sigh, Erik stood to the side and gestured with the hand still holding his gun for them to enter. T’Challa eyed the gun but did not show whether he was uncomfortable or not at the sight. Once they were all standing in his living room and Erik had put away the gun he turned to face them.

“I ask again: the fuck T’Challa?”

There was a glint in T’Challa’s brown eyes and Erik could not for the life of him decipher what it was but could feel dread building in his stomach.

Clasping his hands behind his back, looking like the king he was T’Challa finally spoke. "I thought it would be best to tell you this in person."

"Tell me what?" Erik wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what T’Challa had to tell him.

"That we need to decide on where to go for our honeymoon."

 

** THE END. **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What if Erik did not know he was a prince? What if he did not want the throne, but a quiet life instead? I wanted to know how he would react and to share that reaction with others.
> 
> Erik and Everett Ross know each other through their respective job and they have a close relationship.
> 
> Everett still knows T'Challa even though I am pretending that Civil War did not happen.
> 
> Erik knows Tony Stark during his times as a weapons manufacturer. In my head, Tony supplied Erik's JSOC unit with weapons.


End file.
